


Special Treatment

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Explicit Language, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-War, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-04
Updated: 2008-12-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Punctuality is seriously overrated.





	Special Treatment

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Ginny Apparated into the Harpies' changing room. Practice was already over by half. It was the third time this week she was late, and Coach Wood was going to have her head this time. Her teammates were flying rotations when she made it to the pitch. She did her best to blend in, and thought she might have been successful when Oliver hadn't called her down by the end of practice. She was heading for the changing room with the rest of the team when his voice rang out.

"Weasley! My office. Now!"

"Damn! I thought he hadn't noticed," she said through gritted teeth.

Katie Bell put her hand on Ginny's shoulder and clicked her tongue. "Girl, don't you know by now? He notices everything."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I might as well go and get this over with." The anticipation of being yelled at by her coach was bad enough. It was much worse in her case, however, because her coach was also her boyfriend of the past year, though they had done a good job of keeping that fact from her teammates.

She took a deep breath outside Oliver's office and then flung open the door. She started talking immediately, in hopes that it might keep the yelling at bay… for at least a few moments.

"Ollie, I'm sorry. I mean, I don't know what happened, but I only planned to close my eyes for a few minutes and then the next thing I knew—"

Oliver cut her off by putting his finger to her lips and closing the door behind her. "Shush, Gin. I'm not mad, but I can't let the others know that, can I?"

She put her hands on her hips. "Am I getting special treatment because I'm your girlfriend?"

"Perhaps," he said. "Is that a problem for you?"

"Oliver, I don't want—"

"Do you ever stop talking? May I finish before you go off half-cocked?" he asked with a smirk.

"I suppose," she replied, removing her hands from her hips and crossing her arms over her chest.

Oliver chucked her under the chin and advanced upon her until she was backed against his desk. "I was going to say that you're getting special treatment because I'm rather certain _I_ was what kept you up so late last night."

Ginny could feel her cheeks heat up as the memories of last night came rushing back.

"If the rest of your teammates could accommodate me with such a stellar blow job, I just might—"

"Think carefully before you say another word, Wood." Her hands were back on her hips.

"Merlin, you're sexy when you're angry," Oliver said with a chuckle as he pulled her into a heated kiss.

~Fin.~


End file.
